


Ice Lolly

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A mix-up of wands leads to a very cold, yet hot, encounter.





	Ice Lolly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Harry/Ron. Contains wands in, er... interesting places? Written for the 2007 hrfqf at insanejournal.

 

Harry stepped back from his work and grinned. Really, this charm to make the cabinetry act as refrigeration was nothing short of brilliant. Shame it was so bloody long, though. Fortunately, the _Repito Incantatem_ spell that Hermione taught him meant that he only had to cast the complicated charm once. It was like cruise control for his wand.  
  
Hermione had explained- he could either say _Repito_ , or use any other applicable spell that acted as a modifier. This cut the time the whole job would take by a factor of five. So far he had charmed two refrigeration cabinets, and was one down, one to go on the freezers. Cooling charms did take a lot of energy, Harry discovered, so he was taking a break at the kitchen table with a newly cooled lager.  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen clad only in his boxers, scratching at his stomach. Harry sighed inwardly and subtly adjusted himself beneath the table. _Why must he do this to me on Saturdays,_ he thought. It was usually the way of his weekends- walking around with a stiffy until Ron finally got dressed sometime before dinner. Ron dropped his wand on the table next to Harry’s and proceeded to groan heavily as he lifted his arms high over his head.  
  
Harry’s mouth went dry in spite of his drink as he carefully watched Ron stretch. _Like a cat,_ Harry thought.  
His torso was smattered with freckles that thinned out over his pale stomach. Harry took in the little red hairs that caught the light, running down his chest and down below the waistband of his boxers. He licked his lips and wanted nothing more than to follow that path with his tongue. Ron let out a final grunt and Harry looked quickly back at his bottle.  
  
“Whatchoo doin?” asked Ron lazily. He rubbed at his cheeks. Harry could hear the scrape of his calluses against the stubble. Ron. Hands. _Unh._  
  
He braced himself for conversation.  
  
“I’m charming the cabinetry so that we don’t have to get a refrigerator,” he replied cheerfully. “Are you fully awake yet? You were up awfully late last night.”  
  
Ron froze. All the color had drained from his face. _Well he certainly looks awake now,_ Harry thought.  
  
“You heard me? But I put up a silencing charm!” Ron squeaked. He looked terrified. Harry didn’t understand why he would be so upset. It wasn’t like he… oh. _Right._  
  
“It’s okay. I didn’t know you had anyone here last night. Your charm worked. I just heard you leave the room to go to the loo.”  
  
Ron seemed to regain some color and composure. He looked much more relaxed when he replied, “Er… yeah, that’s alright then. I thought maybe you’d heard me. H-heard us, I mean.” He smiled then.  
  
“Nope.” Harry rose and waved at the cabinetry. “Now I’ve got something to show you. You see these striped cabinets up top? Those are the freezers. If you ever get ice cream you put it in here, got it?” Ron nodded.  
  
Harry pointed to the two black cabinets by his feet. “These two are refrigerators. Milk and leftovers go in here. Fridge on the bottom, freezer on top. No ice lollies in the bottom, okay?”  
  
Harry looked expectantly. Ron smiled groggily and said, “Ice lollies up top, milk below. Right. Now, have you seen the new Quidditch Monthly around?”  
  
“Fell behind the sofa, I think,” Harry replied. Ron walked from the kitchen to the living room and Harry took the opportunity to stare at his arse. It really wasn’t fair of him to be walking around in his underwear like that. It made Harry itchy.  
  
“Found it!” Ron called from the other room. He reappeared to grab his wand off the table. “Gonna take a shower.” He scratched his bottom as he left the room. Harry let out a deep breath.  
  
God, weekends were torture.  
  
  
Harry had known since sixteen that he fancied blokes. He had known since seventeen that he fancied Ron. Ron, however, had been involved with Hermione in a tumultuous relationship that ended less than a year before. At twenty-one they were both single, and while Harry continued to remain secretive about his preferences, Ron occasionally brought a girl home after a night out at the clubs.  
  
Sometimes he thought that Ron knew. Hermione certainly figured it out. Yet it never occurred to Harry to be up front with Ron about his feelings for him, because when Harry had so little that he felt really belonged to him, he was damned if he was going to mess up his relationship with his best friend. Harry could live like a monk for the rest of his life if he had to as long as Ron was happy and ignorant. Unfortunately this meant that he didn’t get much action. In fact, he didn’t get any at all. He’d been introduced to the joys of sex by Terry Boot for one glorious month after his eighteenth birthday; and once Harry had gone by himself to a Muggle gay club, but he found it completely overwhelming, and everyone who tried to chat him up seemed predatory. No. If he couldn’t have Ron, he wouldn’t have anyone at all. He maintained a close relationship with his right hand.  
  
Harry drained the rest of his beer and tried to concentrate. _Back to business,_ he thought. Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at the cupboard, took a deep breath and said _“Repito.”_ A clear, gelatinous substance shot out of the tip and landed with a splat in the center of the cupboard. It slid down and dripped in small globs onto the counter below.  
  
 _What in the name of Merlin?_ Clearly, something had gone wrong with the spell. Harry stepped forward to inspect it. He sniffed it, but smelled nothing. He gingerly poked at it with the tip of his finger, but nothing happened. Harry frowned. It was clear and slippery, almost like… Oh.  
  
Harry looked at the wand.  
  
 _Ohhh._  
  
Realization hit him. This was _Ron’s_ wand. Which meant that the last thing Ron had done with his wand was—Harry’s knees buckled and the blood raced straight to his cock. _Bloody hell!_ But why would he need that with the bird he had over last night? Unless…  
  
It suddenly occurred to Harry that he hadn’t actually seen a girl. Ron _had_ come home last night. Alone. _Oh, fuck me._ He must have wanked before bed- that’s why he didn’t want Harry to hear him. Images of Ron’s hand wrapped around his slick cock danced in Harry’s mind. _Bloody hell, now **I’m** going to need a wank._ Then he remembered Ron was in the shower- probably wet and soapy already.  
  
He slipped his hand into his trousers and pulled out his cock. He scooped up a bit of the lube and spread it up and down himself. He gripped his cock and began to stroke.  
  
“AHHHH!!!”  
  
He was interrupted by Ron’s scream from down the hallway.  
  
 _Shit!_ If he had Ron’s wand, then Ron had his! He sprinted to the door of bathroom.  
  
“RON!” he shouted. “Are you okay?”  
  
There was no answer.  
  
“Ron, you have my wand,” he said as calmly as possible. “There’s a refrigeration charm set on it. Let me in.”  
  
There was a sickened moan from behind the door.  
  
“I’m coming in.” He pointed the wand at the doorknob. _“Alohomora!”_  
  
The door swung open to reveal three things straight away. First, Ron was completely naked on the floor.   
  
Second, the Quidditch Monthly was opened to a revealing picture of Puddlemere’s own Oliver Wood.   
  
Third, he did indeed have Harry’s wand, which was now sticking out of his arse.  
  
Harry paused for a moment to take it all in. Ron. Arses. Oliver Wood. Ron fancied men? _Wait_ , thought Harry, _there’s something else important here._ Refrigeration spell.  
  
“Fuck, Ron. Okay, don’t move, I’m going to help you. Did you use _Lubricatus_?  
  
Ron nodded feebly. Harry knew he would have been crimson with embarrassment if his body temperature weren’t dropping. This was serious, yet he couldn’t help finding it a _bit_ funny. It was a lube ice lolly up his arse; but Ron would definitely not appreciate being laughed at. Harry bit his lip and tried to sound as serious as possible.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to try to warm it up, alright? Don’t be embarrassed. I’m going to shift you a bit.” Harry lifted Ron up onto all fours. Harry kneeled behind him and removed his wand from Ron’s hole. He bit back a moan. He definitely wasn’t laughing now. Harry inserted just the tip of Ron’s own wand into him, performed a warming charm and put the wand down.   
  
“Thank you,” Ron sighed with relief, but strangely made no effort to move.  
  
Neither did Harry. He stared at Ron’s arse still fully exposed in front of him, pale round buttocks with two dimples just above, and ginger hair fanning out on his muscular thighs. Two large balls below a rosy dark pucker. Then he noticed it- Ron’s erect cock hanging heavily just beyond his balls.  
  
Moments passed before he could decide whether or not to take advantage of the situation. Curiosity and lust won out. He lifted his hand and began rubbing circles on the small of Ron’s back. Ron shuddered.  
  
“Does that feel better?” Harry asked, his voice pitched low.   
  
“Mmm,” Ron sighed.  
  
Harry continued, circling his hand wider and wider, his hand moving over the tops of Ron’s buttocks and halfway up his spine. Perspiration beaded on his upper lip. This was amazing. Ron letting him touch him like this. Harry made a low soothing shushing sound as he began drawing figure eights with his fingertips. Ron arched his back a bit. The lump in Harry’s throat was almost painful. He stopped the circles.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Ron whispered.  
  
Emboldened, Harry continued to draw lines up the spine with the tips of his fingers as he placed the other hand on Ron’s left hip. Ron let out a soft moan. He was getting all the right responses. _Now it's time to start the interrogation,_ he thought.  
  
“What were you doing?” Harry asked huskily.  
  
Ron said nothing. His breaths were shallow.  
  
“I’ll tell you what I think you were doing,” Harry said slowly. “I think you were about to toss off to that picture of Oliver Wood, weren’t you?”  
  
“Harry, I…” Harry pressed his erection against Ron’s crack. Ron’s breath was ragged.  
  
 _“Weren’t you?”_ Harry repeated sternly. Ron grunted.  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
“I thought so.” Harry bent over Ron’s back and breathed in his ear. “I never knew you fancied blokes. You might have said something.” He licked the shell of his ear. “Were you thinking of me when you wanked last night or is it always Oliver?”  
  
Instead of answering, Ron turned his head and captured Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry exhaled into the kiss, his tongue reaching everywhere in Ron’s mouth it could. He sucked his tongue rhythmically, while Ron made indescribable little noises beneath him. Harry drew back and locked gazes with Ron.  
  
“I could fuck you into the floor right now. If you wanted me to.”  
  
Ron’s eyes closed and he nodded vigorously. “Yesss. Oh Godric, you have no idea.”  
  
“Have you ever been with a man before?”  
  
“Just my wand. I’m ready,” he breathed.  
  
Harry thought he would burst. He pulled Ron tighter to him and grabbed his prick, then whispered in his ear again.  
  
“There’s something you need to know first.” _Kiss_. “I’ve been in love with you for years, and I can’t do this if it’s not going to mean anything to you.”  
  
Ron grinned widely as he nuzzled his neck against Harry’s mouth. “Don’t be daft. Why do you think Hermione and I broke up?”  
  
Harry gripped Ron tighter and elicited a gasp.  
  
“Do you mean to tell me you’ve been prancing around in your underwear every weekend just to get my attention?” he growled. “Very naughty.” And with that he began jerking Ron in earnest.  
  
“H-Harry, I’m close. Please,” he pleaded. “Fuck me.”  
  
 _“Oh yesss.”_ Harry replied, emphatic. He positioned himself behind Ron. “Now?”  
  
“Just FUCK ME,” he gasped.  
  
Harry pressed his cock slowly into Ron’s hole. Oh, he’d never felt anything so good, so perfect. He wanted to erect a shrine to this arse.  
  
“Move,” Ron said. Harry complied.  
  
“Harder!”  
  
Harry growled for real as he pounded into Ron over and over again. He couldn’t help but moan with every thrust. This was heaven.  
  
“Oh god, I’m gonna come. RON!” he gasped as he came inside of him. Ron grunted out an incoherent reply as he came all over Harry’s hand.  
  
“Ron, that was… unh.” Harry slumped to the floor next to Ron. He wrapped his arms around him and breathed deeply, catching his breath. After a few moments he began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
“What’s so bloody funny?” Ron asked, perplexed.  
  
“You had an ice lolly up your arse!” Harry choked out. “I _told_ you not to put them in the bottom.”

 

 


End file.
